


How to make a meeting fun

by darkness100



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Exhibitionism, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness100/pseuds/darkness100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko, now Firelord, hates meetings so his lover decides to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to make a meeting fun

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. Why oh why did peace meetings have to be so long and why did he have to be there?

"Fire lord Zuko. What do you think of this strategy to unite these two towns together?" 

Oh right that's why. He was the Fire lord now. He gave a non-committal grunt and then let out a sigh which caught in his throat. Something was brushing the inside of his thigh. It moved up until it was lightly tracing his crotch. It teased around his sack and then started pulling slightly on his now hardening cock. When he heard the soft breathy laugh from underneath the table he realized who the culprit was. Fortunately the tablecloth was all the way down to the floor so no one could see anything unless they purposely lifted the cloth and looked under. 

Zuko stifled a groan as his now rock hard cock was removed from his pants and engulfed in a hot mouth. As the meeting went on, the mouth around his cock got more insistent. Zuko leaned back and lightly thrust his hips as he nodded to one of the ministers who had asked with concern if he was feeling alright. He bit the inside of his cheek as his balls drew up and he came forcefully into the waiting throat. 

Just then the meeting was called to a close and the councilors left the room. He lay back; panting heavily as his cock was licked clean then a bald head peeked out from under the tablecloth. The ginning face looked up at him and then dodged back under the table as a shot of fire went flying by.

"What? I thought I would make the meeting fun for you." Aang protested as he crawled out and stood up. Zuko rolled his eyes and pulled the Avatar in for a bruising kiss.


End file.
